This invention relates to strip-handling apparatus, such as a cine camera or projector, utilizing a strip such as a film which is moved continuously through a gate. More particularly, the invention is concerned with details of an optical system having a deflector which is driven to compensate for the motion of the strip with respect to the system when the apparatus is in use. The deflector with which the invention is concerned performs an oscillatory motion having a forward sweep motion during which it is synchronized with the strip movement through the gate, and a return or fly-back motion when the deflector is returned relatively rapidly to an initial position in order to commence the next forward sweep.
Although the aspects of the invention mentioned below are primarily concerned with the photographic field, they may equally well find application in other fields, for example in the fields of systems or computers.